


Slither

by kombuchaqueen



Series: Business and Pleasure [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coercion, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kombuchaqueen/pseuds/kombuchaqueen
Summary: "This was some insane shit you’d see in a hentai, not something you ever expected to see with your own eyes. It’s not like you were prude about this kind of thing; you’d had romps with all manner of different beings throughout your career, but Rick was a whole other animal. Watching him get taken apart, your shock slowly settled in your stomach as arousal, heartbeat thumping in your ears."You hunt your target to a faraway planet, and someone steals your kill. Luckily, you come to an agreement that has you both getting what you want.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Business and Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925848
Kudos: 56





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the tags but I thought I'd say here: the deal Rick proposes to reader is basically coercion, and although reader barely needs to be coerced to follow through with it, I know some people may not be about it. This story is part of a series, but as always, if you're only worried about the porn it's not super necessary to read the others.

You wiped the sweat from your brow with your shoulder, both hands clutching your gun as you crept around the strange foliage on the alien planet you had tracked your target to. This job had been particularly frustrating, taking weeks of careful planning and reconnaissance, leading you to a planet you’d never heard of or been to. There didn’t seem to be many signs of life around aside from the flora—or maybe it was fauna—that covered the lush ground. Tall, brightly colored structures like trees towered over you, still and strong, but you could swear there was a rumbling under the earth—something that felt so sentient despite the air thick with silence. 

The terrain puzzled you, but you weren’t here to look at plants. Your target was just ahead, finally without the company of his numerous body guards, and all you had to do was keep your cover and get the jump on him. The hunt had been demanding, but you couldn’t be more pleased to have been selected for the job. Your guy was was the leader of one of the biggest crime organizations in the galaxy, but he worked from the shadows. Almost no one knew his true identity, so in addition to killing him you first had to figure out who the fuck he was. There were a lot of people lining up for the job, a rival gang offering upwards of one hundred million flurbos, but your impressive skills snagged you the spot—and after you delivered his corpse to your client, the money as well. 

There was a rustling just ahead, and you prowled through the brush, inching your way closer, his silhouette becoming clearer. He was a wide, fat thing, with thick pinchers jutting from his slimy jaws—not any kind of creature you were familiar with, but your gun didn’t discriminate. You crept within range and steadied yourself, finding your shot in the scope of your gun, your finger hugging the trigger. Before he knew what hit him, a blast ripped through his head, slime coating his body and pooling underneath his headless corpse. 

But you hadn’t fired your gun yet.

What the fuck? Who else was here? You couldn’t believe you didn’t notice anyone else creeping along in the eerie silence, and you felt a rush of anger at whoever just stole your kill—and your money—right out from underneath you. 

“Ha ha! Take—take that you little bitch! Oh my god, that was awesome,” a jubilant voice cut through the air. As you realized who it was you let out a huge sigh and rolled your eyes so far back into your head you’d be surprised if your pupils were still visible. Goddammit.

Shedding any of scraps of stealth you still maintained, you stepped out from your hiding place, gun still ready at your side just incase. 

“Rick Sanchez, you rat bastard,” you spit, words still biting even as you tried to quell your anger. 

“D-do I know you, sweetheart?” He asked cooly, not surprised to hear that particular string of words thrown at him.

“Oh sure, you do. Well, at least some of you,” you said, the blush on your cheeks now part irritation, part arousal. You drank in the sight of him, the same lanky frame, the same haphazard hair, and the same cocky, better-than-you attitude. It may not have been the same Rick you tangled with before, but that knowledge did nothing to quell the images left in your mind from your last encounter. You choked back the wave of lust that rose from your core as you remembered his deft fingers, probing tongue, hard, leaking cock. 

“Oh I get it, you had a little taste of the Rick and now you can’t get enough, is that right?” He snorted, gravelly voice cutting through his snide smile. You chided yourself for immediately thinking, _yes_ , but you quickly remembered you were supposed to be mad at him.

“What I wanted a taste of was the hundred million flurbos I was about to get for bringing in that guy’s head. I’ve been planning this hit for weeks and you just swoop in and blow his head off. Did someone else offer you money to get him? What are they paying you?”

“What? No I didn’t even—had no idea he had a hit out on him. I-I didn’t even know he’d be here. Yep. Pure-pure coincidence. This guy’s had it out for me for years, so yeah I couldn’t resist blowing that little fucker’s head off,” he prattled off while you rubbed your temples in an attempt to calm the tension forming there.

“What kind of beef did you have with one of the biggest crime bosses in the galaxy?” You questioned, knowing whatever business Rick had with this guy certainly wasn’t good.

“T-trust me, you don’t wanna know. But one hundred million flurbos, huh? Well that’s just lucky.” He smirked.

“Yeah, except I was the one hired for the job, you don’t even know who to bring the body back to. You might have stolen my kill, but you’re not getting my money.”

“It’ll be kinda tough to cash in without the body,” he mused, stepping in front of the slimy corpse of your target, “and since I’m the one who has that, looks-looks like we’re at a stalemate.” You gritted your teeth.

“What the fuck were you even doing out here anyway? Is there any kind of life here? It’s just…trees,” you huffed, your last statement sounding more like a question.

“That-that’s where you’re wrong, babe.” Wiping drool off his chin, he turned to one of the tall structures covering the surface of the planet. For a split second, you considered grabbing the corpse and making a run for it, but knowing Rick’s nature, you decided against it. Plus, you were plenty curious to see what was about to happen next.

Rick began to rhythmically tap one of the tall stalks, rapping with his knuckles in a way that you could tell wasn’t random. As he continued to tap, you felt the earth roll beneath you, your previous inkling that something more conscious lay beneath the surface being proven correct. At the ground near Rick’s feet, several slimy appendages breached the surface of the earth, carefully poking up at first as if they were looking to see who it was. After a brief moment, they continued their ascent, dense, long ribbons of varying thickness of what seemed to be pure muscle glistening in the soft light. One of the tendrils snaked up Rick’s leg and he gently pat the head of it like you would a dog. A low humming emanated from them filling in the eerie quiet of the air.

“Ohhh yeah, listen to those babies purr. This place is teeming with life. W-way more fun than trees, too,” he explained, his sly smirk already coated with spit again.

“So you came here because…?” Your ears felt hot, thinking you knew the answer to your question before it even fell out of your mouth.

“I came here for a good time. To wet-to wet my whistle if you know what I mean.” Rick was staring you down, still smiling devilishly, and you gulped back a wave of lust. “I’m guessing that’s what our boy was here for, too,” he continued, gesturing to the lifeless body behind him. You didn’t really want to think about what your target would have been doing with these creatures, but you shifted your weight and felt hot between your legs as you imagined what Rick might get up to.

“You should—actually you should be thanking me right now, you don’t wanna see how his species gets freaky, believe me,” he said, whipping around to put his attention on the corpse, and with a bright flash of swirling green, he promptly opened a portal to send it to God knows where. All your lecherous thoughts were pushed aside for rage as you saw your money being sucked down that hole.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t fucking kill you right now,” you hissed through gritted teeth, gun now out in front of you.

“Uhh, if you kill me you’re never getting your pay dirt, for one thing,” he said, seeming unperturbed by your weapon pointed squarely at his face, though you could see him gripping his portal gun tightly, ready for a quick escape if need be. 

“I know how to read that thing’s history,” you said, nodding towards the portal gun. “I’ll find him, one way or another.”

“A-alright, alright, okay, let’s figure this out. We’re both adults, right?” He quipped, and you noticed how the long tentacles were still snaked up his leg, and as your eye followed then up you caught sight of the bulbous heads, a few of them very near his now hardening cock. Your breath hitched as you felt a pulse of arousal surge through your core. “How about you have a little fun with me, and I’ll split the money with you, 50//50.” You clenched your eyes shut, fighting the urge to either shoot him now or tackle him to the ground and grind down on his erection.

“So you’re extorting me for sex?” You snorted, forehead still lined with tension. 

“Ex-extorition is such an ugly word, yeah? I just want us both to get what we want,” he said with a wink. “I-I can tell you’ve fucked me before. And I can tell you-you’re getting wet right now just thinking about it. I know you want a piece of this,” he said, holding his arms out to gesture down his body, again leading your eye to the tendrils still pulsating around it. 

“70/30,” you barked, before your brain caught up with your mouth and realized what you’d just agreed to. You knew he was manipulating you, you knew it was perverse to ask you to fuck him for money that was rightly yours—but you were so weak for him you couldn’t help yourself. What was it about this insane, sleazy old man that always had you so slick between the legs? Despite yourself, you wanted his calloused hands on you, you wanted his tongue down your throat and his dick buried deep inside you. And you wanted to see what the strange plant-life had to offer. Rick licked his lips.

“Deal, but only because ‘pissed off’ looks so sexy on you.” You weren’t sure what was clenched tighter; your jaw or your pussy. You hated yourself a little for this, for succumbing so quickly to his charms—and for giving up part of your money. Still, even with a seventy percent cut of the dough you’d be flush with cash, and you had a gut feeling you were about to get your world rocked.

“So,” you swallowed. “Are those, plants, or… ?” You gestured towards the tentacles.

“Yes, and no. I mean, they’re sort of—kind of plant based, but they do have a brain. They have some degree of telepathy, meaning they have an idea of what you want, and can tell when you’re experiencing pleasure,” he said, having a little trouble catching his breath as the tendrils began to gently prod at his groin.

“Is this—I mean, is this safe?” You queried, not wanting to get caught off guard by any defense mechanisms the creatures might be hiding.

“You think I’d be letting them this close to my dick if it wasn’t? Won’t hurt us, or them if you’re some kind of bleeding heart. They thrive off physical contact, actually,” he explained matter-of-factly.

“I kill people for a living, I’m good,” you smirked, finally disarming yourself and stepping towards Rick. Reaching out, you brought a hand to one of the wriggling limbs on his hip. They were slick to the touch, and you could feel the low humming they emitted. Although they pushed through the rich earth, no soil clung to them despite their wet texture. You slid your hand down the length of one of the thicker appendages, blushing thinking about it inside you—inside Rick. The front of Rick’s pants were fully tented now, and your hand continued to cup his erection. 

Rick’s hand snapped up suddenly to your throat, gripping tightly but not cutting off your air. Your pulse throbbed under his fingers, adrenaline coursing through your veins. Leaning in close enough for you to feel his breath hot in your ear, he sighed, “You didn’t put up much of a fight at my l-little proposition.” He was pressed so close against you that you felt the tentacles licking at your body, and Rick was rutting against your hand. 

“Y-you’re supposed to be some big shot assassin, huh? Didn’t take very much for me to break down your defenses,” he snickered, moving to nip at your ear. “It’s because you want this—you want _me_.” Squirming under his touch, you wanted to make a move to shove him, slap him, yell at him—but you knew he was right. You did want this, and you hated how badly. The hand you had on Rick’s cock had fallen slack to your side, and his erection was pressing hard and heavy into your thigh. A thick tendril crawled up the side of you and settled between your legs, undulating slowly and making you whine with each increase of pressure against your clothed center. Rick’s hands left your throat and found the rest of you, grabbing a generous hand of ass and pulling you closer so he could get more friction, a tentacle lodged and pulsating between his legs as well. You felt weak in your knees, his steady grip doing a lot to keep you upright.

“Nothing-not a lot to say to that? Look at you, you’re already falling apart for me,” he breathed, hands still roaming down your backside. You really wanted him to shut up, because you didn’t want to think about or admit how vulnerable he made you. With your neck free from his hand, you moved to crash your mouth over his, feeling him smirk under your lips. Dominating the kiss, you reached up to grab a fistful of grey-blue hair and jerked his head back, probing your tongue in his accepting mouth and tasting the stale liquor on his breath. You were both rocking against the tentacles, pressing into each other, breath hitching each time you got the traction you craved.

Rick ripped himself away from your kiss, slobber coating both of your lips, faces flushed. “Take of your clothes,” he demanded, already shrugging out of his lab coat and unbuckling his belt. You bit your lip when you saw his stiff cock revealed as he shoved his pants down, and although you didn’t appreciate the demand, you began quickly disrobing as well. As soon as Rick was free of his clothes and they lay pooled at his feet, a slick tentacle coiled around his cock eliciting a soft, “fuck,” from him. Easing himself down into the turf, he patted the ground next to him, signaling for you to join.

Kicking aside your clothes, you studied the ground. You weren’t too keen about fucking on the grass, but once your bare feet touched it, it felt soft like carpet, and there didn’t seem to be any dirt or debris littering the lush tufts of foliage. You turned you attention back to Rick to see him studying your naked form raptly, breathing labored as the tentacle still wriggled between his legs. He lay on his back, legs spread and hands behind him, cock upright and bobbing slowly with the rhythm of the tentacle. You wanted nothing more than to lower yourself between his legs and take him in your mouth, but you were curious about what the tentacles would do next.

Gingerly you lowered yourself down next to him, cool grass cushioning your body. A thin tendril slithered up your side, squeezing your breast and teasing your nipple. The soft hum it emanated made you gasp as it brushed your sensitive flesh, and before you could catch your breath, Rick pulled your head towards him and caught you in another bruising kiss, his calloused fingers coming up to pinch your free nipple. You hummed into the kiss, this time letting him take control as you arched into his touch.

His hand wandered down your torso, and you flinched as his fingers carefully dipped between your folds. He laughed as he pulled back from your mouth, threads of spit still connecting you.

"How did I know? You’re soaked for me,” he cooed in your ear.

“Yeah, alright,” you conceded, and as he lazily circled a finger over your clit, all you could do was throw your head back and pant. He dipped his fingers into you just slightly, obviously relishing the continued wetness he found there. Dragging his coated fingers up your torso, he left a trail of arousal up your abdomen and chest, finally bringing them to his mouth where he loudly sucked them clean.

You watched as Rick lay himself out on the grass, tentacles reaching up to grab his ankles and spread him farther open, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. His hard cock jutted out from his thin frame, bobbing up and down as the tendril around it stroked him steadily. Before you could stop yourself, your hand wandered down to his groin, and you turned to him and breathed, “Let me suck you.”

“That’s a good girl,” he snickered, lips twisted into a wicked sneer. “Let’s-let’s let these babies do their thing first. I think you’re gonna—you’re gonna like this.”

The tentacle surrounding his cock slowly slid away, leaving Rick gritting his teeth and mourning its absence. It slithered down south, rolling over his balls as it reached his hole and began probing gently. Rick sharply inhaled, fingers gripping the plush grass beneath him. The tendril slowly worked him open, its natural lubricant easing the slide. You felt hot puffs of breath on your cheek as the tentacle breached his hole, and you held your breath as it began to glide into him. 

Rick’s cock lay red, hard, and untouched, bobbing against his stomach while you fixated on the appendage penetrating him. He hissed as it worked its way in, and you were genuinely astounded at how much he was taking. Pushing himself up on his hands, he craned his head up to try and catch a glimpse of the tentacle entering him. Sighing, he let himself fall on his back again, muttering obscenities and struggling to catch his breath. The tentacle seemed to sense he needed a moment to breath, and it slowed its movement.

“Fuck, Rick,” you gasped, transfixed by his spread legs and open hole, his chest heaving. 

“You ain’t seen—I’m just getting started,” he panted, and after a spell of laying still and adjusting to the sensation, the tentacle resumed its crawl inside him. At this point you were starting to feel a little concerned, that this thing was never going to stop filling him and rip him in half, but Rick grinned weakly and grabbed hold of your wrist for dear life. At first you thought you were seeing things, but as you looked on, you noticed a slithering under the skin of Rick’s abdomen, the tentacle protruding from him with every movement. 

“No fucking way…,” you muttered in disbelief, his fingernails pressing moons into your wrist. Sure enough, the tentacle had stopped entering him and began to inch slowly in and out, the outline of it pressing through Rick’s stomach. He offered a wheezing laugh, chest still heaving, each breath drawn in pulling his skin tighter over the appendage curling inside him. The way Rick was taking it was bowling you over, his cock jumping each time the tentacle moved, relishing in the way it filled him up.

This was some insane shit you’d see in a hentai, not something you ever expected to see with your own eyes. It’s not like you were prude about this kind of thing; you’d had romps with all manner of different beings throughout your career, but Rick was a whole other animal. Watching him get taken apart, your shock slowly settled in your stomach as arousal, heartbeat thumping in your ears.

“You-you’d better believe it, baby,” he huffed, easing his grip on your wrist and moving your hand to press over his abdomen. You swallowed as you felt the thick muscle churning inside him, even feeling the purr of the tentacle through his skin.

“Is this…are you okay?” You sputtered. Worry aside, the titillating sensation of the tentacle squirming beneath your hand and the sight of Rick spread open and writhing made your muscles clench with desire.

“I’d be a lot better if you’d—ahhh—put that-that pretty little mouth of yours on my dick,” he said shakily, voice hitching mid sentence.

It took you a moment to tear your hand and eyes away from the mass convulsing inside Rick, but you readily lowered yourself down his frame, kneeling between his legs, face to face with his throbbing cock. For a moment you paused to watch the tentacle slide in and out of him, marveling at how wide he was stretched. You ran a finger down his balls and around the strained muscle of his hole, causing Rick to shudder and clench on the appendage. Licking your lips, you let your mouth ghost the side of his cock, breath hot between his spread legs. His hand crept up to tangle your fingers in his hair, urging you but not forcing. You licked a stripe up his length, earning you a tight grip in your hair. Looking upward, you saw Rick watching you, eyes lidded and face as red as you’d ever seen it, the bulge in his stomach blurry in your immediate line of sight. 

The tip of his cock was dripping, the tentacle’s sustained pressure on his prostate practically milking him. Using your hand, you spread the liquid down his shaft, lubricating him as you lowered your head and took him into your mouth, fist gripping the base. Rick groaned as he twitched in your mouth, fingers twisting further in your hair. You could tell he wanted to fuck your mouth, but he struggled to move against the muscle inside him. Swallowing over his cock, you gathered yourself and started to bob up and down on him, his hand firmly guiding you.

“Ahhh, yes,” Rick hissed as you swirled your tongue on him. You savored the salty taste of him, length heavy in your mouth. Underneath you, the tentacle still pulsated in and out of his hole.

Down on your hands and knees, you suddenly felt a slick appendage slither up you leg to your core, parting your lips and and quickly finding your clit. It was a little cold to the touch, but you quickly acclimated, the hum of the tentacle making your knees buckle. The sudden sensation had you moaning around Rick’s cock, which he answered, relishing in the vibration. You arched back into the tentacle, seeking more friction on your clit. It continued like that for a while—you whimpering as the tentacle teased you, saliva gathering at the corners of your mouth and tears prickling at your eyes, Rick gripping your hair and reeling from the feeling of being fucked and sucked simultaneously. 

You gasped as you felt the tentacle leave your clit, and jumped a little as it prodded at your entrance. Panting, you pulled off Rick, and you guessed he could see the panic in your eyes as he loosened his hand from your hair and brought it down the side of your cheek—surprisingly tender for him.

“Don’t—don’t worry baby, it won’t give you any more than you can—ahhh—handle. Telepathic, remember?” He assured you breathlessly, and you let some of the tension in your body go as the tendril eased into you. Too focused now on being penetrated, your head fell to the side to rest on Rick’s hip, and his hand slid back into your hair—not gripping this time but just keeping you aware of his presence. 

The buzz of the tentacle had you trembling, and you screwed your eyes shut as it pushed farther and farther inside you—much farther than any dick had ever gone—but stopped just as the pressure began to become too much. You could feel it pressing low in your abdomen, bottoming out against your cervix, and you let out a low whine each time. Steadying yourself, you tried weakly to return to sucking Rick, but the most you could manage was sloppily mouthing him, groaning and drooling with his cock in your mouth. Still, he seemed to revel in it, huffing with every sound you emitted. As the appendage inside you picked up the pace, you allowed Rick to slide from your mouth, fearing you might involuntarily bite down. 

“Baby—baby, you’re okay, that’s good, that’s good. Why don’t you lay back—turn over,” Rick said, patting your cheek while you lay over him panting. Carefully you sat up, the tentacles minding your movements and Rick’s as you changed position. You followed his instruction and you laid on your back, your pussy still full of wriggling muscle. Rick got on his knees, and the thick tendril still trailed out of him, legs slick with your saliva and the natural lubricant of the creature.

As you laid in the soft turf, you felt two tentacles wrap around your ankles, spreading your legs open just as they had done Rick. On his hands and knees, Rick hung over you, still being carefully fucked. He brought a hand to curl around your throat again, thumb expertly pushing in on your carotid. Gripping you just enough to make your head go fuzzy but not nearly enough to knock you out, he lowered his face inches from yours, both of your hot gasps mingling in the space between you.

“You—ah—you like that tentacle filling you up? Because I sure like watching it,” he crooned. You could do little to answer but gasp harder, and as Rick freed your neck from his grasp you choked out a sob, the pressure inside you building.

“You ready to take this cock?” He asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Expecting the tentacle to slide out of you, you were startled when Rick rubbed the head of his dick against your clit and positioned himself to try and enter alongside it.

“F-fuck, oh god, Rick, I-I don’t know,” you sputtered, shivering with both anxiety and anticipation. He leaned down to press his lips to yours, much more delicate than your earlier open-mouth kisses.

“You’re doing so good baby, just-just relax.” He reached a hand down and continued to press his cock into your entrance. You instinctually tensed up, and just as you moved to tell him to stop, a much smaller tendril snaked between your legs, rolling your clit between its grip, making you cry out and arch your back. The stimulation allowed you to loosen up, all your muscles going limp.

“That’s it, you’re so good,” Rick continued his praise. “Good girl.” He gritted his teeth and so did you as the head of his cock began to breach you, stretching you to your limit. The burn was hot and sweet as the glans pushed all the way in, and Rick’s eyes were screwed shut with concentration. Your hand found Rick’s wrist and you dug your nails in as he’d done you earlier. The more Rick pushed, the more you wanted him to continue filling you, but you needed a moment to adjust.

“Wait-wait. I just need a minute,” you whispered, and Rick slowed his push and looked down at you, pupils blown.

“Anything you need, baby. Fuck, it’s so tight,” came his answer, voice hoarse and ragged. The tentacle on your clit continued to writhe over you, and your legs trembled.

“Ok, ok,” you sighed. “More.” Obliging, Rick continued to ease into you, your hand still clutching his wrist. You were sure it was enough to cause him pain, but if it did he didn’t show it. It seemed like hours before he had fully entered you, the stretch somehow too much and not enough, stinging with each inch you took.

“G-god, oh my god, I’m not—I don’t think I can last long. So fucking good, babe,” he growled, pumping slowly as that was the only thing the tight fit would allow. 

"Me either, fuck, Rick, holy shit. I can’t believe—ahh,” you whined, not able to finish your sentence. 

“I know, I—I know,” he breathed, knowing what you had meant to say. “God, you’re amazing, fuck.”

Rick continued to carefully fuck you and you could still faintly make out the tentacle writhing underneath his skin, it now giving him room to breathe while he was inside you. You’d never felt so full before, and you doubted you would again. You swore this son of a bitch was going to ruin you for anyone else. Throwing your head to the side, you arm came over your face as you panted into your elbow, not sure how to handle the pleasure rolling inside you. Rick grabbed hold of your wrists, pinning them to either side of you.

“No, I wanna—I wanna see you,” he said, drool running carelessly down his chin. If you weren’t already beet red you would have blushed; the way he wanted to watch you fall apart was equal parts embarrassing and arousing. As his hands fell away, two tendrils curled around your wrists to replace them, and you were wide open, arms and legs spread and on display just for Rick.

As Rick pushed, the tentacle pulled, both of them working in tandem inside you. It really did seem that the tentacle knew exactly how to move to hit that deep spot within you just right, and to give Rick a sweet slide over his cock. Clutching your hips, he lifted you slightly to meet his thrusts. Although he was fucking you leisurely, you could tell he was throwing more effort behind every pump as his breathing became more shallow. You could feel the pressure coiling deep in your belly, and you knew you were both on the edge of orgasm.

Were you about to cum at the same time? That had happened to you almost never, and it wasn’t something you expected to happen outside of the movies, but the tentacles somehow kept you both teetering exactly where you needed to be. 

“Rick, fuck,” you choked out, the thin tendril on your clit slowing to a torturous pace, keeping you right on the brink of your release.

“Y-yeah, me too babe, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, still taking in the look on your face and savoring every noise you made.

Rick’s momentum slowed to almost a stop, letting the tentacle inside you roll over his cock as he came, stomach clenched tight over the tendril still inside him. Gritting his teeth he grunted over and over, digging his nails into your flesh and looking almost feral above you, face slick with sweat.

“That’s it, that’s it,” he whined though his clenched jaw. You could feel his cock twitch as you came seconds after, your walls contracting down on the appendages that filled you. The tentacle inside you bore down against that sweet spot inside you, pushing back as you contracted over it. Rick held onto your hips weakly, hunched over and still moaning, riding out the crest of his orgasm. As the tentacle continued to push inside you, you thought the waves of pleasure would never stop coming. You weren’t sure what you were saying, but you knew sounds were coming out of your mouth—curses, Rick’s name—practically sobbing. You felt soaked from the waist down, a mixture of you, Rick, and the tentacle’s natural lubricant pooling between your legs.

As carefully as it had entered, the tentacle slipped out of you, leaving you feeling as if you were still stretched wide open. Rick’s cock remained, pumping in you feebly, still coming down from his release. He hung limp over you, sighing as the tentacle spreading him wide open fell out from him and retracted back into the soft grass along with the others, leaving no indication that it had even been there. 

Pulling out his softening cock, he turned and collapsed on his back next to you, both of you struggling for air. You head was foggy, and you felt achingly empty but supremely sated. Rick lay with a hand on his chest, and you saw it rising and falling out of your periphery, both of you staring straight up at the sky.

“Was that worth—that was worth the thirty million flurbos, right?” Rick broke the silence after a few moments of panting. 

“Fuck, why don’t you just take all the money,” you said, still feeling hazy in the afterglow.

"Really?” He turned to you hopefully.

“No, bitch. I just got fucked stupid, but I’m not stupid,” you retorted with a smirk. Rick guffawed at your response and wiped his mouth.

“You’re alright. Yeah, you’re alright. Now, what’d you say we go get our money? I’ll buy you a drink with my share,” he mused, eyes glassy and limbs slack.

“You got yourself another deal, Sanchez.”


End file.
